Bliss
by Airyckah-Nyckole
Summary: She was beautiful. And I loved her. Maybe too much. But every time I saw her with him I just wanted to kill him. He was everything that Ron wasn’t. Everything I had ever wanted. And I was going to be with him. No matter what. They loved each other. And


Bliss 

**_A short story by Airyckah Nicole. _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The characters used in this story do not belong to me, sadly, they belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling. _**

**_This story is for entertainment purposes only, and possible to mock Emily and her dislike for this ship. Either way, though, the characters are not mine._**

**_Summary:_**

**_/ She was beautiful. And I loved her. Maybe too much. But every time I saw her with him I just wanted to kill him. / He was everything that Ron wasn't. Everything I had ever wanted. And I was going to be with him. No matter what. / They loved each other. And they didn't care who they hurt. / HGSB._ **

**_A/N – Please Read_**

_Please review, but please be kind… it's a cute little piece and I hope that you all like it. I did. Mind you, every story I write I read it and think "Wow. That one is better than my last one!"_

**_Sirius's Point of View_**

**I could see her across the crowded room. She was beautiful, as usual. Her long brown hair hung down around her shoulders, where Ron's arm was. She was leaning back into him, laughing at something Tonks had said. Her eyes were closed in a moment of happiness. When she opened her eyes, her hard, hazel stare met mine, and she winked. I grinned back. **

**Hermione Granger had to have been one of the most amazing women in the world. She was so damn beautiful, and was so much more than the bookworm everyone thought that she was. And I loved her. So damn much. **

**I stayed in the chair I was sitting in for a few more minutes before silently getting up and retiring to my room. I laid on the bed, facing the wall, eyes wide open as I thought of her. I still saw her in my mind's eye, laughing. Smiling. Winking. **

**After a few moments of silence, I heard the door to my room creak open slowly, then creak closed. I heard the floor creak as the intruder tiptoed across the room, crawling onto my bed virtually silently. Arms wrapped around my body, turning me to my other side to face her.**

'**Gods, you're beautiful,' I whispered against the skin of her cheek. I could feel her smile as she pushed me onto my back, rolling on top of me.**

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

**I lay on him as flat as possible, trying to get every part of my body as close to him as possible. I shivered; his skin was warm to the touch and my own skin burned where it touched his, and the skin that was in the open air was cold. I kissed him roughly, and he seized my wrists, rolling us around so he was on top of me, pinning my hands to the bed above my head. **

**There was much difference between Ronald Weasley and Sirius Black. With Sirius every moment was pure bliss. Every movement he made was perfect. Every kiss. Everything. And Ron never let me that close to him. **

**I shivered again, my whole body shaking under him. I said his name; a throaty moan. He let out a low growl in response. Gods, that was so damn sexy. His lips were on my neck; kissing, sucking, his tongue trailing designs on my skin. He let go of my wrists and pushed himself onto his elbows. I reached to the rim of his shirt and pulled it up to his arms. He raised his arms and pulled his lips away from me for a moment and I pulled the shirt over his head. I looked at him straight in the eye, memories flooding my mind.**

_**Flashback **_

**I hated Ron. More than anything. In that moment, at least.**

**We had been together for what… six months?… and it was out first real big fight. And I hated him. Well, it wasn't something _that_ big that I should get _that_ mad about…**

**I wanted to help him and Harry. I wanted to go with them, find the horcruxes and help defeat Voldemort. I had been helping since my first year, after all. I _was_ the brains. But Ron didn't want me to go. And so I'd stormed out on him. For the time being. **

**I was crying. Gods, was I crying. And over something that small, too. Now that I look back at it, it was kind of… stupid, childish, whatever, but it was a turning point in my life. Because I was up in my room crying, and Sirius found me. **

'**Hermione?' I looked up and met his silver eyes. I hadn't even heard the door open.**

'**Oh. Hi. Sirius.' I didn't wipe my eyes; I didn't see the need to cover the fact I'd been crying. I knew that I had bloodshot eyes, blotchy red cheeks, my two give aways. 'What would you like?'**

'**I just… I mean… are you okay?' I nodded. 'I heard what happened. With you and Ron, I mean.' I looked at him. 'He's right, you know. You shouldn't go.'**

'**Oh not you too!' I cried out, unable to help myself. I stood up and walked across the room away from him. 'And why can't I?'**

'**Because I couldn't stand you getting hurt. I love you too much.' I whipped around and looked at him. 'I love you so fucking much, Hermione.' And he stepped across the room in three strides, took me up in his arms, and kissed me.**

_**End Flashback **_

**It seemed like forever ago now. I had been eighteen at the time. Barely legal. He had been thirty-eight.**

**I was twenty now. He was 40. I was half of his age. I never thought I'd see the day where night after night I lied to my boyfriend's face and snuck off to make love to my lover, who was twice my age. There was adventure, danger to it. It was scary, yet magnificent. Because I loved him so much. **

_**Sirius's Point of View **_

**As much as I loved to make love to her, I loved Hermione maybe more than ever after we'd just had sex. She'd lie there in my arms, letting me protect her. She always seemed so vulnerable after sex; her petite, naked body tired and shaking, beads of sweat covering her body wherever I hadn't ran my hands over. Sometimes I wouldn't even look at her. I'd just hold her tight, feeling her skin against mine. It was a special feeling to just be able to feel someone like that who loved me. **

**I was still surprised every night when she came. I never really truly expected her too; I expected her to stay faithful to her relationship with Ron. But maybe she didn't care who she hurt, because she loved me so much. In one way, I hoped that was the case, because I know I loved her that much. **

**At the same time, sometimes I hoped she wouldn't come to me. It was, after all, slightly… well, wrong. She was my godson's best friend. She could have been by best friend's daughter, she was so young! But as much as love is colour blind, I think that love is age-blind to. Or at least for us. **

**My mind was rushing from thought to thought fast as I watched Hermione sleep. **

_**Flashback **_

**I pulled away from her. Fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Why the fuck did I do that? Why did I _say_ that? I didn't say anything, and neither did she. We just stared at each other for a moment. And I noticed she hadn't pulled away from me; I still had my arms around her. **

'**Hermione…' Silence. 'I'm sorry.' I let go of her and turned to walk to the door. Right as I was about the grab the door handle, however, a small hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I hit the wall; unprepared as her body collided with mine, kissing me roughly. I took a moment to regain my thoughts then started kissing her back.**

**Her arms were around my neck, her fingers tangled in my hair. That moment right there, that was bliss.**

_**End Flashback **_

_**Hermione's Point of View **_

**I woke slowly. When I opened my eyes, I found Sirius's grey eyes staring down at me. I smiled. 'What time is it?' I asked, stretching my arms out.**

'**Time for you to go,' he whispered back. I shook my head.**

'**I don't want to go,' I said, wrapping my arms around him.**

'**You have to. Ron will be wondering where you are.' I felt his lips move against the skin of my neck as he spoke. I shook my head.**

'**I don't care. I want to be here. With you.'**

'**Then why are you still with him?' The words hit me hard. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. 'If you love me so much, if you don't care about Ron, then why are you still with him? Why haven't you came out about us? Why would you never want to spend the night with me before?' I was left speechless.**

'**Sirius…I want to spend the night every night. But you've never asked me to. Not once. You've never once asked me to leave Ron, you've never once asked me to come out. I would have. A thousand times over I would have. But you never asked me.'**

'**I'm asking you now.'**

'**Yes, I will.' He kissed me, pulling me against him. **

'**I have one more question for you…' he whispered, his lips moving down my neck and across my collarbone. He rolled till all of his pressure on me. He tore his lips from my skin and looked up at me, and I down to him. 'Marry me.'**

_**Flashback **_

**I continued to kiss him. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But, truth be told, there was no feeling I had ever felt than when he had said that and kissed me. I had known for a long time that I had loved him, but I never thought…**

**He was amazing. The kiss was amazing. He turned us around so that it was my back to the wall and he pressed against me. The height difference was barely noted, and my hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were on my waist, and his right hand was slowly moving down, feeling my body. I lifted that leg up around his waist, and his hand moved down to under the leg. **

**I started to raise my other leg to wrap around his leg too, and he pressed me harder against the wall to hold me up. He started moving his kisses down my neck, and I tilted my head back to give him better access. My hands moved down to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, moaning.**

'**Oh Gods…'**

**He lifted me of the wall, his lips still on my collarbone. He carried me over to the bed and set me down, and I pulled him with me. He started undoing the buttons to my blouse, kissing each bit of new skin revealed.**

**He sat up and I followed him, kissing him on the lips. He slid the thin fabric down my arms and dropped it onto the floor. His arms started back around behind me, reaching for my bra. I stopped him. 'Wait…' I whispered, panting. 'I just…thought I should tell you… I'm… a virgin…' his hands came to rest on the small of my back.**

'**Do you want to stop?' he asked, his eyes half shut. **

**I shook my head, reaching behind me. 'Gods no. I just thought I should tell you.' I unclasped my bra, then slid it down my arms and dropped it on the floor. I then reached for the hem of his shirt and slid it off of him.**

**His hands came back down, his thumb stroking my ribs just under my breasts.**

'**This will be the first time I've had sex since before James and Lily's deaths,' he said.**

'**Let's make it special for the both of us, then. **

_**End Flashback **_

_**Sirius's Point of View **_

**Somehow in my mind I had managed since then to separate all of the seven hundred and thirty days, give or take, since then, for they were each special in their own way. But this… I didn't care if everything else blended. This was one thing I had to remember past my death. **

**I still couldn't believe that I had actually asked her that. She looked down at me, as shocked as I was. And I waited for an answer.**

'**Yes,' she whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible. **

'**Wh-what?'**

'**Fuck yes!' I sat there for a minute. I didn't have a ring. Then I remembered the ring that I wore. It was a black stone set in a thick gold band; an old family heirloom that had belonged to my great-great-great-great-grandfather Adonis Black. My own grandfather, Eros, had given it to me. He had never liked my father, and knew that if he had given it to my father my brother would have gotten a hold of it, and he didn't want that. He wanted me to have it. I knew somewhere around here I also had my grandmother's ring, but that would have taken some searching. So I gave that one to her. **

**It was on my pinky, and was slightly big. Hopefully it would fit her. I took it off and took her hand, sliding it onto her finger. Miraculously, it did fit. Perfectly. I moved up her and kissed her.**

_**Flashback **_

**She kissed me. She was a virgin? It shocked me. I had expected that her and Ron would have already gotten it over with. But no. She was here, however, and she was mine.**

**After a moment I completely forgot about her and Ron. It was her and me. **

**I pressed her back down onto the bed, reaching down to the button of her jeans. I pulled them down her legs, dropping them on the floor, then kicked off my own. I slid her underwear down her legs next, and kicked off mine too. Then I moved back up her body, kissing skin along the way, until I was at her lips again. I kissed her, then pulled back and whispered, 'Are you sure?'**

**She looked into my eyes and spoke. 'If I wasn't sure I would have stopped you long ago.' I nodded, pushing myself onto my elbows above her.**

_**End Flashback **_

_**Hermione's Point of View **_

**Ron was going to hate me. I knew it. I just knew it. I couldn't blame him, though. But I _loved _Sirius. With every inch of my being. And as much as I liked Ron, it just didn't compare. And I knew that I couldn't be happy if I wasn't with Sirius. **

**I moaned, arching my back into him. His lips have moved down, down to my breasts. While his mouth played with one, he cupped the other in his hand. My eyes closed, I tangled one hand in his hair, and my other hand gripped his shoulder, my nails digging in through his skin. There was a creak that sounded slightly like a door, but I couldn't pay too much attention with Sirius on me like that.**

'**Sirius…' I whispered, trying to open my eyes to look at him. **

'**Mhmm?'**

'**I just… how… do I tell… Ron?'**

'**You won't need to tell him.' My head whipped towards the door, my eyes opening and Sirius pulling away to look too. Ron stood in the doorway, the door wide open. I pulled the sheets up around me, and Sirius held them where they were at his hips. Ron turned and started to walk out the door, but I stepped out of the bed, taking the sheets with me. Sirius quickly pulled on his boxers and followed me as I chased Ron. **

'**Ron, please wait… just let me talk…' He turned to me, his ears red, his eyes as wild as his hair. **

'**How long?' he asked. When I didn't say anything, he asked again. 'How fucking long?'**

'**Two years…' I whispered, looking away. **

'**Is it just sex, or is it love?' I looked up at him. **

'**Ron-'**

'**Answer the question.'**

'**He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I love him, Ron. I'm sorry, but I just do. He's… he's everything to me. I love you, just… not like I love him.'**

'**Just be happy,' he said, walking away from me.**

_**Flashback **_

**I laid under him, slightly shaking. As much as I had wanted it, I was scared. My eyes were closed, and I could feel him above me. He whispered a spell that I (weirdly enough) was not familiar with. And then he entered. He moved deep into me. It hurt a little, and I struggled a bit with the new feeling, digging my nails into the skin on his shoulders, but at the same time, I loved how magical it was to be this close to another human being. To be this close to the person I had hoped would take the one thing I had to give that had such an important meaning.**

**He paused for a moment, looking down at me. I released my grip a bit on his shoulders, getting a bit more used to the feeling. Then he started moving. Slowly at first, then he progressively sped up, thrusting into me. I reached up above my head to the metal bars at the head of the bed and grabbed onto them. Then I wrapped my legs around Sirius's waist, pulling him even closer with every thrust. I met him thrust for thrust, my eyes closed, lost in the feeling.**

**Then it was like something that had been building up in me for this entire time suddenly burst, and I climaxed, screaming his name, followed by Sirius. He collapsed onto me, and I let go of the bars, shaking. **

_**End Flashback **_

**I remembered more clearly after Ron walked away mine and Sirius's first time together. And it had been as special as I had meant it to be; I mean, look at us now. We were engaged. **

**But now we also had to tell everybody…and I knew that Harry wasn't going to love this idea. But I loved Sirius. And to be honest, I didn't really care who I hurt. And I don't think Sirius cared either.**

_**Three Months Later: Sirius's Point of View **_

**I knocked on the door to the bathroom. 'What's wrong, Hermione?' I asked. I had woke in the morning to the sound of her crying. I hated it when she cried. **

'**It's bad…' she sobbed. I leaned my head against the door.**

'**It cannot be that bad.'**

'**Yes it can.'**

'**Then tell me!'**

'**I'm fucking pregnant!' There was a moment of silence. At first I didn't believe her; then I was completely ecstatic. Pregnant! A baby! I was going to be a _father_!**

'**Hermione, come out here baby.' After a moment the door creaked open and Hermione was standing in the doorway. 'You're serious?' I asked, looking at her. She nodded. 'Hermione, that's not bad news! That's wonderful! We're going to be _parents_!'**

'**I'm too _young_!' she said, crossing her arms. 'My mother was two years older than I am now and she always said that she was too young, so I had made myself a promise that I wouldn't get have children until I was long passed her age.' I looked at her, then started to speak.**

'**Let's elope.' She stared at me a moment. 'Let's go to the Ministry, get married, and just forget about a huge wedding. You can wear the dress you bought, and we'll have just a simple thing; you, me and the person marrying us.'**

'**You're serious?'**

'**As serious as you were about being pregnant, Love.' Then she smiled. **

'**Yes. Let's.'**

**Gods, I loved her. And I knew that whatever happened, I always would.**

_**A/N well there you go, there it is. My first M fic, so please be kind… I beg you, though, review! Ciao!**_


End file.
